A New Life
by Hope A
Summary: Set After Home Wesley and Fred begin there new jobs R
1. Default Chapter

A New Life  
  
Set after "Home"  
  
It has been a few weeks since the employees of A.I. took the positions at Wolfram & Hart. Being the heads of major departments in W & H, is actually exciting. How they can use the high technologically advanced law firm is another. Considering it's evil, but they'll worry about that later.  
  
Fred is sitting the lobby of the hotel at the main desk looking at her business card. She read over and over again, Winifred Burkle, head of Forensics and Scientific Research and Development, Wolfram & Hart. She loved her title and couldn't get over that she was head of the science division. Suddenly Wesley comes out of the office. She didn't even realize he was in the hotel. Wesley shut stopped and stared at Fred a little surprised that she was there too. Everyone else was either home or asleep.  
  
"Oh good morning" Wesley greeted as he gave a slight smile that soon faded.  
  
"Good morning" Fred replied. "Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at his disheveled appearance. He looked like he had a rough night even though they did not fight. He blankly stared at her still processing her question.  
  
"Oh, yes I'm fine, just um, a little tired is all" he answered with hesitation. Fred nodded, but was still unconvinced. He looked away, with a thoughtful look on his face. She stared at him also thoughtfully and wondered why he was so puzzled and sad. He was Executive Librarian and Artifact Conservator and was getting paid a lot more money than before, but for some reason she knew he was still unhappy. Wesley could feel her looking at him. He knew she cared and he cared for her, but he couldn't get past his feelings for Lilah. He knew it was over and when he was around Fred he felt happy and almost safe. He finally looked up and Fred looked away, just as Gunn came in through the lobby doors.  
  
"Hey" he said coming down the front stairs. "I just forgot my axe here after I cleaned. Now I'm going to the office," he said as he grabbed it and then left as quickly as possible. Fred watched him the whole time and the turned back to Wesley and shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm going to get ready and then go to the office too," she said as she got up.  
  
"Yes, I should be heading home as well" he said. "See you later" he said as he exited the hotel. Fred watched as he left and then went up to her room.  
  
Wesley went home to wash up and then headed directly to work. He arrived before Fred, noticing she wasn't in her office. He wasn't worried but knew she was always there on time and it was almost past nine. He shrugged the thought off and proceeded to work.  
  
Fred arrived a little late, not too worried considering she was the head of her department. Wesley was passing her office as she entered. What was odd was, even though she had time to get ready, her clothes untidy and she was in a rush. Wesley wondered why but just kept going about his business and would worry about it later. Fred went into her office and shut the door. She turned on the light and opened up her laptop. She began to get to work.  
  
Later on as Wesley was packing up to go home, he passed her office again and noticed the lights were on but the door was closed. He peaked in the side window of her office and saw her at her desk. The other shades were drawn. He knocked lightly. Fred looked up from her laptop. She got up and went to open the door. Wesley saw her coming towards the door. He had every intention of asking her out to dinner, but couldn't get up the nerve. Right before she was about to open the door he turned and then left. Fred heard footsteps leave and then she sat down at her desk. She went back to her laptop. She yawned and realized it was getting late. She began to pack up and shut down her computer. She shut off the light and exited her office, bumping into Wesley.  
  
"Oh sorry" Fred replied.  
  
"N-no problem" he said startled. She passed him and he turned to watch her leave. He then went to his office to pack up and go home.  
  
The next day Wesley came in late, which was very unusual for him. Fred saw as he passed her office and wondered why he came to her door the day before and then all of a sudden left. She stood up and made her way to his office to ask him out to lunch. She was sure that's what he would have done, but even if not, she would take her chances. As she approached his door, she knocked lightly. It was open a crack, but she didn't want to burst in. He instinctively looked up.  
  
"Come in" he replied. Fred opened the door a little more and slipped in. She walked to his desk and looked at him with curiosity and at the same time mischief ness.  
  
"I was wondering" she began, "would you like to join me for lunch?" she questioned. She waited nervously for his response. Wesley was almost taken aback by her question. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.  
  
"Well, I would like nothing more than to join you" he began and her face lit up, "but I have a lot of work to finish here" he finished as he looked up and saw her smile fade and her eyes sadden. "But I suppose I could take a break for lunch" he replied. She smiled again.  
  
"Great, how about you come by my office around noon and then we can leave," she suggested.  
  
"That sounds great" he replied with a smile. Then she turned on her heel and left his office, quite content. That day they went out to lunch and had a great time laughing and talking. They planned to go out to dinner the next night. Wesley and Fred were seen numerous times, coming into work together. Usually Wesley would pick her up at the hotel and then driver her to work and then bring her home. This often upset Gun but he was happy that Fred finally found someone she truly loved. Soon they began dating. Usually spending many lunch breaks together in and out of the office. When they stayed at the office, Fred would visit Wesley and they'd close the blinds and lock the door. Fred never looked disheveled coming out of his office however, because she was very careful not to get caught. After about 3 months of dating Wesley planned a romantic dinner at his apartment. Fred arrived in a black slinky dress, cut off at her knee and her hair curled with a rose on the side. She looked beautiful. Rumor is she spent the night. They decided they wanted to move in together. Even though they had enough money to buy their own house, they decided to stay in Wesley's apartment until things became more permanent.  
  
One night Wesley came home to fid the door unlocked slightly open a crack. He opened the door, no lights were on and some things looked tousled. He noticed a lamp was on its side, but not broken, just fallen over. He gently picked up a bat from behind the door and quietly walked through the apartment. He noticed the vase with flowers that was on the kitchen table smashed on the floor and the kitchen knife holder and knives thrown in disarray. He entered the hallway to the bedroom and didn't hear anything. He peaked into the room. He saw Fred sleeping on her side. He put the bat down thinking everything was all right. Then he rounded the edge of the bed and noticed her hand over her stomach and her eyes barely opened with tears stained on her face. He quickly rushed over to her side and saw blood coming form where she was holding her stomach. He saw the discarded bloody knife on the ground.  
  
"Fred!" he called. Suddenly he woke up. He looked over to his side and Fred was sound asleep. He was covered in a sheath of sweat. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder thanking God it was just a dream. She turned to face him and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her petite body as she nuzzled close to his warmth and smiled.  
  
That morning Wesley awoke with no Fred next to him. Worried he rushed out of bed and into the living area. No one was there. 'Her coat and purse were on the chair so she must still be here' he thought. He turned and looked into the kitchen. She was standing over the sink. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Startled she jumped but allowed him to embrace her. She smiled up at him and kissed him good morning.  
  
"I was so worried" he replied.  
  
"Why" she asked.  
  
"Because I had a bad dream about you last night. I got home and it was broken into and you were stabbed," he explained.  
  
"Oh, that is bad" she said, but I'm here now, I'm fine" she said.  
  
"Thank God" he said resting his head on her shoulder. Then turned around in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"We should get ready for work," she said.  
  
"Yes," he said as she led him into the bathroom.  
  
They arrived a little later than usually, hitting all traffic as they drove to work. Wesley still seemed preoccupied. Fred wasn't going to push, she knew when he needed his space and she would respect that. She headed to her office. Fred didn't bother Wesley at lunch either, she had a lot of work and she knew when to keep away. He didn't go to her so she figured he needed time to work. Later that day around 4:00 or so, Wesley went to Fred's office. He knocked lightly. Fred looked up form her work.  
  
"Oh come in," she said smiling. Wesley smiled back a smile she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I am leaving to go home now. If you can't leave now I can come back for you, but I need to go home and rest," he explained.  
  
"Oh are you alright?" Fred asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, but I need to go home and relax, I have a headache" he said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be home later, but you don't have to come back for me" she said.  
  
"Are you sure because I will" he said again.  
  
"No, that's fine, ill get a cab" she replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at home" he said kissing her goodbye before exiting.  
  
Fred continued to work for another 2 hours before she decided to head home. She called Wesley first to tell him she was leaving and to expect her in a little while.  
  
"Hello?" Wesley replied as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, its me, I'm coming home now so I'll be there in a little while" Fred explained.  
  
"Alright see you in a bit then" he said as they hang up.  
  
Wesley decided to head out and buy something nice for dinner before she got home. He headed to the grocery store and got there in record time. He picked up pasta and tomato sauce knowing it was Fred's favorite dinner. He paid and left quickly. Unfortunately on the way home he hit traffic and every red light possible on the way there. He groaned and yelled British curses ion his car. He knew he wouldn't make it home before Fred but there was nothing he could do. He arrived home a little after 8:00, wanting to be back 35 minutes earlier. He raced to the apartment. It as locked. He figured Fred locked it again after she came home. He entered the dark apartment and searched for Fred. She wasn't even home yet. He was concerned but figured she hit traffic as well. He began cooking dinner anyway and expected her to be home any minute. He prepared the food in about 40 minutes and Fred still wasn't home. He was going to call her cell, but didn't want to annoy her so he waited. He fell asleep around 10:00 after waiting for her.  
  
Meanwhile, after Fred left she decided to pick something up for Wesley at a store down the street from the office. She actually left work a while after she called Wesley. She bought him a card and wrote she loved him and promised him a "wonderful evening". As she exited she began walking back to the office to get a few more things she'd forgotten. As she began walking back, she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back but no one was there. She kept walking and suddenly felt an arm grab her and pull her into an alley. She tired to scream but couldn't. She closed her eyes as her assailant threw her to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her vision was blurred because of the tears filling her eyes. He attacker then hit her again causing her head to bleed. Fred began crying in pain praying he'd just leave and she'd be okay. Then the mugger ripped her purse from her and took any money that was in it, just cash though. He hit Fred because she was crying but did not say anything to her. Fred tried to fight back and finally was able to scream, so he began to choke Fred, restricting her breathing. Fred stared wide-eyed at the attacker and then passed out. He dropped her to the ground and left. Some people heard her scream and went out to see what happened. A woman found Fred unconscious on the ground and quickly called 911. The ambulance arrived within a few minutes. The man left her purse and they searched for an ID. They also found Wesley's picture and in her address book, his was the only number. They decided to call and see if he had any relation to her.  
  
At about 10:30 pm, Wesley was awakened by the telephone ringing. He sat up and thought it might Fred so he answered it.  
  
"hello" Wesley greeted.  
  
"Hello, this is the L.A. emergency Room is this Wesley Wyndam Pyrice speaking?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"yes" he said nervously.  
  
"Well, we have a miss Winifred Burkle here at the hospital and we found your number with her belongings. Do you know this woman?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, she's my girl friend" he replied tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Some one found her unconscious in alley down the street from Wolfram and Hart. We found and ID revealing that she is an employee. Would you come down, so when she waked up some is here and is able to bring her home" she asked.  
  
"Yes, right away" he said choking on his words. He grabbed his keys and rushed out of the apartment. He arrived at the hospital in a few minutes. He raced to the front desk.  
  
"What room is Winifred Burkle in?" he asked breathing heavily.  
  
"Room 118. Down this hall to the right" the receptionist answered.  
  
"Thank you," he replied as he ran to the room. When he entered he saw Fred lying on the bed, eyes shut, resting peacefully. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat in the chair placed next to her. He gently picked up her hand and held it as he caressed her cheek, tears ready to cascade down his cheeks. She began to move and her eyes fluttered open. She turned to looked to Wesley and smiled. He smiled as tears fell from his eyes. Fred took her other hand and wiped them away.  
  
"I'm all right" she said.  
  
"I was so worried. I waited for you and I finally fell asleep. Then I got a phone call telling me you were here" he explained.  
  
"It's okay, I'm okay" she said as she began to cry herself. She then turned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "I can't remember everything that happened" she said. "All I remember is walking down the street and being grabbed. He hit me but then everything went black" Fred explained.  
  
"Ssh, it's okay, I'll get you home. I'll keep you safe. I promise know will ever do this again to you" he said almost angry. Fred turned back to him and cried hard into his shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed and embraced her tightly. She fell asleep in his arms. He gently got up and headed to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me" Wesley said to the receptionist. "I was wondering when I would be able to take Miss Burkle home?" he asked.  
  
"well her chart says she had minor injuries to if you'd like, you can tonight" she explained.  
  
"Okay, thank you" he said as he headed back to Fred's room. She looked like she was waking up and went over to her bed. "hey" he greeted. "I can take you home now, if you'd like" he said.  
  
"yes, please" she said.  
  
"All right lets go" he said as he helped her out of bed. He walked her to the car and helped her in. The car ride home was silent. Fred didn't feel like talking, she was too tired and Wesley didn't want to push. As the pulled up Fred unbuckled her seatbelt and Wesley went around to help her out of the car. He picked her up and carried her into the house considering she was still a little shaken and half asleep. He placed Fred gently on the bed and tucked her in. Wesley rounded the bed, threw off his shoes and got into bed next to her. Fred turned and cuddled into his body feeling the warmth that gave her comfort and security. They soon fell asleep not to be awakened for hours.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	2. Chapter 2: New Seer

A New Life Chapter 2  
  
A few days after Fred's 'attack', she was back to normal. Working again was good for Fred; it kept her mind off what happened. But Wesley never left her alone again. He was always with her when they went home at night, being all-protective as he was. Fred loved him for that. She knew she could always rely on Wesley to keep her safe and living together ensured her security.  
  
The demon infestation in L.A. was not particularly high at this time. The Angel Investigation team did not have much fighting to do. Angel kept saying he knew this was too good to be true and that some 'big and bad' would eventually show up. Fred tried to think of happier things, like Wesley. He told her he not to worry and when the 'big bad' did show up they'd take care of it. Meanwhile, Wolfram and Hart were doing everything in their power to help Cordelia. She was out of a coma, but couldn't remember anything that happened with Jasmine and Connor. She, thankfully, did have her memory though. She remembered who she was, but she didn't know she slept with Connor and had Jasmine or even who Connor was. No one did except Angel for that matter. Angel did lose his only son, but he knew Connor would be happier with his new family. It pained Angel everyday that he gave up his son. He lost him twice and he knew he'd never see him again. He truly loved Connor but knew he had to sacrifice his happiness for his son's. He never mentioned Connor to the group; they wouldn't know what he was talking about. Angel was dealing though. He was more concerned about Cordy. So, everything seemed to be going very well for the A-team, so far.  
  
Fred sat at her desk in her office, playing on her computer. She seemed more tired than usual but mostly just bored. She actually thought that a 'big bad' would be good, just so it'd give them something to do. Wesley was busy however, translating all the volumes into Latin and English, for his own reference collection. Fred would sometimes sneak by his office and watch him work. She just wanted to see him, but didn't want to bother him. She knew he did the same to her even though she wasn't supposed to know. She found it cute. She began to zone out standing near his door and didn't realize Wesley was getting up to exit. He opened the door to find Fred just standing there. A little startled he backed up and then looked at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry" she said realizing she as just standing in front of him with a goofy smile on her face. He chuckled a little.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I was just going to see if you wanted to. . . " Fred began as she thought of a lie "go to lunch, yea that's it, lunch" she finished smiling.  
  
"Fred" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah" she replied.  
  
"It's 9:45 in the morning" he said.  
  
"Oh, it is?" she said realizing her lie was shot. "Well I don't have a watch so . . . " she began. He just laughed and took her by the hand to pull her into his office. She laughed as well shutting the door.  
  
"But lunch would be great in about 2 hours" he said.  
  
"Alright" she replied taking a seat on the couch in his office. She wished she had a couch, a nice big comfy couch. She closed her eyes and yawned as she began to doze off. Wesley thought she looked so peaceful when she slept. He took a blanket and draped it over her. He sat on the edge of the couch and kissed her forehead. He proceeded to work and figured he'd wake her when it was lunchtime, if she didn't wake before then.  
  
About an hour and a half went by and Wesley was getting a headache. He decided to take a break. He rubbed his forehead. Reaching into a drawer in his desk, he took out aspirin and took 2. He figured it would begin to work when they'd head off to lunch. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. His headache was actually getting better when he heard a moan coming from Fred. He looked up at her. She shifted on the couch so her back faced him. He didn't think anything of it and closed his eyes again. A few minutes later Fred moaned again and shifted into her back. He looked up again. Fred began to toss and turn slightly. Wesley thought she was saying something but wasn't sure. He stood and approached her. He sat on the edge and tried to wake her.  
  
"Fred" he called softly. She moaned again at the sound of her name. "Fred, wake up" Wesley said gently again. She turned to face him and her eyes shot open a look of shock and fear surfaced on her face. She looked up to a concerned Wesley staring at her. She began to sit up and Wesley stood and extended his hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as she stood.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" she said.  
  
"Bad dream?" Wesley asked, assuming that's all it was.  
  
"Yes, but I'm okay" she said putting on a smile as they exited to go to lunch.  
  
"So, where do you want to go to lunch" Wesley asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Wherever you want to go," she said. "But tacos sounds really good right now" she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Alright, tacos it is" he said laughing as he kissed her.  
  
Fred dismissed her dream even though she knew it was more. She could feel things, things you're not supposed to feel in dreams. She just went through the day without giving it a second thought. That night while asleep in bed, Wesley sound asleep next to her. Fred had another 'dream'. She woke up with a headache, actually a migraine. She got up, feeling a little dizzy, and stumbled into the bathroom. She opened up a bottle of aspirin and took a few hoping the pain would subside. She walked back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Wesley felt the bed shake and groaned. Fred just rolled over and closed her eyes. The pain began to go away, but slowly. She finally fell asleep only to be awakened a few hours later. Groaning she got up as she banged her alarm clock to shut up. Her head still ached a little but she proceeded to get ready, noticing Wesley was already up. He walked out of a steam filled bathroom in his work clothes buttoning up his shirt. She walked right by him, with out a morning kiss that Wesley was ready to receive, and into the bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way in. She turned on the shower and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot. She undressed and stepped into the shower. She felt the water hit her shoulders and it felt good. She basked in the heat and felt her muscles relaxed. She leaned her head, still pounding, up against the wall and then slid down to curl into a ball on the tile floor. She pushed the pain back and stood up continuing to get washed. After about fifteen minutes I the shower, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and wrapped one in her hair. She began to get dressed, which seemed like an easy enough task, but with a blindingly painful headache, it was harder than she realized. She eventually was dressed and walked out into the kitchen. She noticed Wesley making breakfast. She went to the medicine cabinet and took out some for aspirin. She quickly downed the drugs and walked to the table sitting down and placing her head on her folded arms. Wesley turned to see her head down on the table and placed a cup of tea in form of her. She looked up and sipped in gratefully. He turned back to his task and finished dishing out eggs and toast. He placed a plate next to Fred and one at his seat. He grabbed his tea and sat down. Fred didn't move even when he placed the food next to her. Wesley quickly ate and cleared off the table. He tapped Fred on the shoulder as he knelt down next to her.  
  
"Fred" he asked rubbing her shoulder. She turned her head to him, eyes half shut. "Are you okay?" he asked. Fred simply nodded her head, no. "Come on" he said standing. "You're going back to bed. Fred sat up.  
  
"I can't. I have to go over some lab reports and confirm a new product that Wayne wants to show me," she said, as she stood.  
  
"That can wait, you're not well" he said rounding the table to face her.  
  
"No, I'm fine, I'll be okay" she said as she picked up her coat. "Let's go," she said.  
  
"Okay, but the second you want to go home come tell me. She just nodded and led the way out to the car.  
  
Fred went straight to her office and settle in, turning on her computer and taking out some papers. She looked at her appointment and realized she had to see Wayne in about 10 minutes. She grabbed her notebook and lab coat as she headed to the lab areas. She entered and spotted Wayne. Walking towards him he brought out his new 'product'.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Burkle" he greeted shaking her hand.  
  
"Good morning Wayne" she replied, fronting a smile.  
  
He began talking about his new invention and Fred actually zoned out. It wasn't until he asked a question until she realized where she was.  
  
"Ms. Burkle?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes" she replied.  
  
"So, what do you think" he asked.  
  
"Well, its very interesting and -" she began but suddenly stopped as pain transpired in her mind. She closed her eyes and grabbed her head.  
  
"Ms. Burkle are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I, I . . . oh God" she said as the pain worsened and she fell to the floor, screaming. "You have to help them," she kept saying. "Get Mr. Wyndam Pryce" Wayne ordered another engineer. The trainee went to the phone and dialed his extension.  
  
"Hello?" Wesley answered as his phone rang.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Wyndam Pryce" she began. Ms. Burkle is hurt and we need you to come down to the lab areas" she said.  
  
"I'll be right down, don't move her" he ordered as he ran out of his office. He entered the lab and saw Fred on the floor clutching her head with several people in lab coats surrounding her. He rushed to her side and knelt next to her.  
  
"Fred?" he called.  
  
"Wesley" she replied hearing his voice. "I, we have to help them" she said.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I was talking to Wayne when I got a sudden headache. It hurt so bad I fell to the floor. But I saw things" she said. With that Wesley grew concerned and suspicious at the same time.  
  
"What did you see?" he asked as he helped her sit up.  
  
"I saw people" she began as she closed her eyes. "They were running. I think away from something. Something bad, but I couldn't see who or what it was" she finished as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Well, congratulations, you just had your first vision" Wesley said.  
  
"What! Are you kidding how could . . .why?" Fred yelled. "I don't understand" she said a little agitated, which was definitely understandable.  
  
"We have to tell Angel" Wesley said helping her up. Wayne picked up her notebook and placed it on a near by lab table. As they exited he could hear Fred say "this sucks".  
  
Wesley walked with Fred to Angel's office. He knocked lightly. Angel looked up and motioned for them to come in. Still weak from her 'vision', Wesley opened the door and then picked up fred and carried her in. At this, Angel jumped up and walked over to Wesley.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, as Wesley placed Fred on a couch in the corner of the room.  
  
"Well, it seems the powers have chosen a new seer for you" he said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Angel asked. "Fred's the new seer. How do you know?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"She just had a vision" he explained.  
  
"A brain splitting, extremely painful vision" Fred added.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked approaching her.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine thanks for asking" she replied. "two people were running for their lives away from something, but I don't know what it was" she finished.  
  
"We need to talk to the powers to make sure" Angel said.  
  
"Yes, but the last time you ran into the powers it wasn't a pleasant trip" Wesley reminded him.  
  
"Right, then who would know about this" he asked. Then they both looked at each other.  
  
"Lilah" they said in unison. Lorne was called to watch over Fred as they went to talk to Lilah. They went to summon her and she suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh, hi ya fellas" she greeted smiling.  
  
"Lilah, no time for small talk" Angel said angrily.  
  
"okay okay, nice to see you too" she said. "What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Did you know Fred was going to be my new seer?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, oops. Forgot to tell you I guess" she said.  
  
"Lilah!" Wesley yelled.  
  
"Hey lover" she teased.  
  
"So why is it Fred?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, think about it. You're the champion, Gunn's muscle, Cordy's heart and Mr. British is the brains. She's smart but she needs a role considering Cordy is not 'feeling well'. Fred had to be given a position sometime. " Lilah said.  
  
"yes, but why seer?" Wesley asked.  
  
"That's just the way the Powers work. They chose someone for you, some one close who you trusted and could trust you in return" Lilah explained.  
  
"Okay, but eventually she'll need to become part demon to manifest the visions" Wesley said.  
  
"Well, actually she won't" Lilah said. Wesley and Angel just gave her a puzzled look. "Wolfram and Hart fixed it so they visions don't damage her brain cells the way they did to Cordy" Lilah explained.  
  
"But the visions hurt her" Angel commented.  
  
"Yes, well we're not perfect" Lilah said.  
  
"So, they won't damage her but they'll still hurt? How does that work?" Wesley asked even more confused.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart, put like a spell, but it acts like a drug. It help keep the visions from injuring her brain, but in return she gets headaches because the spell doesn't protect from the pain, just the destruction" she finished.  
  
"oh, can we stop the pain?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Afraid not right now" she said. "We're working on it and we were working on it earlier but the Powers said we had to give her the visions now. So we did what we could and changed her into your new seer" she said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do" Wesley said. "But if she gets hurt and you're lying I swear to God" he started as he approached Lilah.  
  
"You'll what kill me. Been there done that" she said as she disappeared. With that Angel and Wesley were left alone. Wesley started back to tend to Fred. He went into Angel's office and saw her sleeping. He gently picked her up and carried her to his car. Her first vision they may not have been able to rescue anyone, but they'll deal with details later. Wesley drove home, perplexed with what Lilah told him about the 'spell'. He hoped it, in the least, kept the visions from brain damage. He pulled into the driveway and rounded the car to get Fred. He delicately picked up Fred and carried her into the house. Fred clutched to Wesley as he walked up the stairs. He pushed open the door and entered their home. He laid her down in their bed, slid off she shoes and tucked her in. She was almost childlike the way she snuggled under the sheets and pushed to the edge of the bed. He smiled at her sleeping form and cuddles in bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and a slight smile crept across her face and she brought her arms to cover his. They fell sleep, like most nights, in each other's arms. Even with all the events that happened that day and the worry of what will happen in the future, the one good thing will be their peaceful sleep.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Vision for the future

A New Beginning Chapter 3  
  
Wesley woke up to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing at him. He rolled over and hit it, making the machine shut up. He turned to see Fred still asleep. He figured her head still hurt form her last vision. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He un-stealthily walked to the bathroom and began to get ready. Fred began to wake up and heard the shower going. She sat up in bed and looked over to find Wesley absent. She looked towards the bathroom. Fred stood, rounded the bed and entered. Steam had already begun to fill the bathroom but she could still see. She headed to the sink and brushed her teeth. There's nothing a good morning kiss with bad breath. When she finished she headed to the shower. Wesley had a glass shower with blue and white designs on the outside. She knocked ever so lightly. Alarmed that Fred was hurt, Wesley, grabbed a towel hanging over the edge of the shower and stepped out. Fred blinked at him with her big doe eyes as she was standing in just her underwear. He smiled a smile that invited her in with him. She removed the rest of her clothing, and joined him in the heat. He massaged her neck and shoulders as she closed her eyes and let her muscles relax. It felt good to have some one give her a massage especially Wesley. When they finished showering Fred scurried out and grabbed a towel. The bathroom was colder than the actually shower. They quickly got dressed and headed to work. As they entered they bumped into Angel.  
  
"Oh, good morning guys" Angel greeted.  
  
"Hello" Wesley replied. Fred just stared at him.  
  
"How are you feeling Fred?" Angel asked her, looking concerned.  
  
"Well, all night it felt like someone was pounding a nail into the middles of my skull, how are you?" she said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm . . . fine" he said hesitantly.  
  
"She's being sarcastic" Wesley tried to whisper.  
  
"You think" she said giving him a look. "I'm sorry Angel, I'm just tired" she said apologetic.  
  
"That's okay, I understand," he said. "Can you remember anything from the vision you had yesterday?" he asked.  
  
"Um, all I remember were people running down a street." She said as she closed her eyes. "Something, a demon maybe was after them I think" she finished as she opened her eyes again.  
  
"Well, that helps a little. Did you see a street sign?" he asked.  
  
"I think it was Cabrillo drive," she said.  
  
"Okay, we can start from there, I'll head out there when it hits night time and you and Fred can-" Angel began as he was interrupted by Fred's groan.  
  
"Ughh" she said.  
  
"Well, it's just a temporary plan you don't have to-" Angel began again.  
  
"No, my head" she said.  
  
"She's having another vision," Wesley informed Angel.  
  
"Oh" Angel said rushing to her.  
  
"Ahhh, oh God, I see two people, the same people, they're running from a beast. Oh gross" she said as she opened her eyes and realized Wesley was supporting her up. She stood fully by herself still leaning partially on Wesley.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked.  
  
"Um the same people from yesterday, they were running from a beast. It was kinda tall, and had 3 eyes, then it decapitated them, ewe, ugh" she finished. "Are they all this gross?" she asked. Angel and Wesley looked to each other.  
  
"Not all, but . . . " they said in unison.  
  
"Okay, all gross, check" she said as she stood and began to walk to her office.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Well, I'll check it out tonight. You find out what kind of demon or beast this thing is," he said.  
  
"On it" Wesley said following Fred. He walked in and found Fred sitting at her desk head down and a bottle of aspirin in her hand. He rushed over. The bottle was empty. "Fred, Fred can you hear me?" he asked lifting her head up.  
  
"Yes, what are you doing?" she asked sitting up in her chair.  
  
"I thought you took the whole bottle," he said standing.  
  
"I did, like a week ago. I'm all out," she said as she put her head back down.  
  
"Oh" he said as he walked over to the sink and got her a glass of water. "Here" he said handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she put the cold glass to her head. "Ahh, that feels better," she said.  
  
"Well, I intended you to drink it, but whatever works" he said sitting in a chair across from her desk. She looked up at him and then laid her head down again. He watched as she shifted and tried to get comfortable. He then walked around the desk, scooped her up and walked over to the chair in the corner. He placed her down on it. He then sat next to her and rested her head on his chest. She snuggled into him as he draped a blanket hanging over the arm of the chair, on top of them. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her. Her hair smelled of a rose scented shampoo. He took in the smell of her and smiled as he fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
He woke a few hours later with no Fred next to him. He realized it was almost night and he hadn't researched at all. He got up and headed to his office. It was open and a crack of light entered the hallway. He slowly opened the door to find Fred at his desk with numerous books open, just as she threw one to the floor. Fred rested her elbows on the desk and put her head in her hands. He approached her and placed a hand on he shoulder. She looked up with wet eyes. He frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wesley asked as he knelt next to her.  
  
"I can't find anything. This 'beast' doesn't exist and I've looked for hours and I can't find anything and Angel will be mad and I didn't want to wake you and my head still hurts, it feels like someone keeps punching me in the head and-" she rambled on.  
  
"Shhh" Wesley said wiping tears from her eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," he said. "I have new books that can help even faster," he said as stared into her eyes. "Come on" Wesley reassured as he stood her up and headed to a bookshelf. He took out a book and held it vertically. "Beast, tall, 3 eyes, decapitates victims" he said. He opened up the book and there were pages on three different demons that might be the possible one. Fred stared at the pictures.  
  
"That one" she said pointing to a picture of a tall, scaly thing with 3 eyes.  
  
"Let's see it says: This rare Ekothlar demon, lives in the sewers and comes up every four years to eat. It hibernates for as long as five years. Decapitates its' prey and then feasts on it" Wesley finished.  
  
"That's the one alright" Fred replied. "We should probably tell Angel," she said as she headed out of the office. Wesley followed close behind with book in hand. Angel retrieved the information and headed out to fight.  
  
Angel approached a tall scaly slimy thing strangling a man.  
  
"Hey" Angel yelled. The beast turned around dropping the man. "Run" Angel said to the guy. He stood up and ran away into the night. "They never say thank you," Angel said to the beast. It roared in reply and charged for Angel. Angel ducked and stood behind it. He jabbed his sword into its back as it wailed in pain. He turned to face him and punched Angel to the ground. He stood again and charged at the demon. Then Angel stabbed his sword into its head as green slime shot out of the beast. The beast fell to the ground and transformed into a puddle of black, and then evaporated. "There's always slime" Angel said as he picked of his sword looked at it and grimaced. He walked away, heading for the office.  
  
After Angel left, Wesley drove Fred home. She was tired and needed to rest. On the drive back to Wolfram and Hart, he thought about everything Fred went through. Was it fate that they met? Was she supposed to become the new seer? He didn't have the answers and right now his focus was on what will happen to Fred. He turned into the parking lot and saw Angel walking to his car. Angel waited as Wesley exited his vehicle and walked over to him.  
  
"How'd it go?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Fine, it's dead, and I saved the guy" he said.  
  
"That's good, I was coming here to see if you needed me to do anything else?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No, go home, rest. And take tomorrow off. Nothing extremely important is going on here, but call if Fred has another vision.  
  
"Will do, see you later" Wesley said as he watched Angel head to his car. Wesley proceeded to his and went home. When he entered, Fred was watching TV on the couch.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hello. Angel gave us tomorrow off," he said.  
  
"That's good," she said standing and walking to him. She kissed him lightly. He smiled back as he took off his jacket and threw it on a chair. "You wanna know what I want to do right now?" she asked placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"What?" he asked kissing her again.  
  
" I want to take a nice hot, bubble bath," she said kissing him again in reply.  
  
"That sounds nice," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and continued into the bathroom. He placed her down. Then he turned on the water and waited to adjust it. He put the plug in the drain and poured bubble bath in the water as Fred began to undress. Wesley went over to her. He unbuttoned her top and flung it to the floor, as she began to take off his shirt as well. It glided off his body and fell to the floor. They undressed each other quickly and headed to the tub. Fred got in first. Wesley slid into sit behind her. She rested up against him and as he rubbed her neck and shoulders. After soaking in the tub for a while Wesley stood and wrapped a towel around himself. He grabbed another towel and handed it to Fred. She stood wrapping it around herself and stepped onto the cold tile floor. They headed into the bedroom. Fred pulled out a black tank top and gray pants. She slipped them on and walked over to the bed. Wesley was getting into bed. He was wearing blue boxers. Fred crawled onto the bed, in a feline like manner, and snuggled close to Wesley. She closed her eyes as did her.  
  
"Good night Wes" she said with a smile.  
  
"Good night Fred" he replied holding her tightly.  
  
"I love you," she said as she dozed off. Wesley eyes sot open. He looked to her sleeping form.  
  
"Love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head and then fell to sleep.  
  
The next day, they woke up reasonably late and realized they didn't have to go anywhere. Fred smiled up at Wesley and gave him a kiss, then turned onto her back and sat up a bit.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" she asked.  
  
"Anything you want" he said.  
  
"Well, it's almost noon, I'm going to get dressed then can we go to lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, be ready in a few minutes" he replied.  
  
"Great" she said as she hopped out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
They spent the day together, going out to eat, shopping a little. Wesley had found a great little bookshop around the corner from his apartment; it just opened. He took Fred there as a treat. He knew how much she loved to read and there were plenty of old books that would spark her fascination. When they entered, Fred's eyes widened. It was a librarian's heaven. She looked around the stocked room, in amazement. So many texts both historical and enjoyable. Not to mention the other - worldly stuff. There was a whole section dedicated to demons, monsters, demonic languages, and especially portals. Fred made sure to stay away from that section. Even though she realizes that it was her professor that sent her to Pylea, she knows reading demonic languages you don't know, always turns out badly. She roamed the store for what seemed like forever, but that still wasn't enough time. The bookkeeper was closing already and they needed to leave. Fred quickly bought a few books that would keep her enthralled for a few days. They left the store content. Wesley was just glad she found something. Fred has read so many books, he knew a bookstore that combined earthly and demonic books, would be right up her alley. They went home to settle in for the night and so Fed could get started reading her new books.  
  
A few weeks have passed. Fred's visions seem of the norm, well as normal as visions could be. She doesn't really complain too much of the headaches. She knows to pain and Wesley just assumed she got used to it. Still, Wesley could sense something was off. Fred never ever talked about the aftermath of her visions and usually Cordy would complain until the cows came home. He wanted to ask her about it, but was afraid she wouldn't. It was a touchy subject, but he needed to know she was okay. One night before they were nodding of to sleep, he turned his head slightly to look at her. She was reading, still, but seemed frustrated.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked her. Fred turned her head to look at Wesley. She noticed worry in his eye even thought he hid it from his face.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" she asked back as she swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, I mean are the visions okay?" he asked. Fred looked away when he asked her. She looked to her book and hesitated.  
  
"Well, there as good as they're going to get I suppose" she answered still looking at her book and raising it a little, as if to read. He put the book down and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"You know what I mean. Is the pain getting . . ." he began. "Worse?" he finished. She turned her eyes down towards the bed and then back up at him.  
  
"Well, it hasn't gotten better. The headaches last a little longer, and the visions are . . . smellier she said with a look of disgust on her face. "But other than that. I mean I assumed that's all normal right?" she replied.  
  
"Well, I suppose. If it gets exceedingly worse, you need to tell me" he said.  
  
"I know, I will," she said smiling a bit.  
  
"All right. Well, good night" Wesley said kissing her and then settling fully under the covers. She smiled at him, closed her book and turned off the light. She snuggled close to him under the sheets. He lifted his arm for her to get closer. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest as he lowered his arm and pulled the covers up. The next day, everything appears to be going normal so far. Wesley is in his office reading and what not, and Fred is in her office going over the lab she recently performed. As she began to file the information into her computer when,  
  
"Ahh" Fred yelled as pain emerged. She grabbed for her head and flung her head back. She tried to open her drawer and search for aspirin. Then she remembered that she left them in Wesley's office last time she had a vision. This vision hurt more and was different some how, longer. She reached for her phone. She dialed Wesley's extension. His secretary answered.  
  
"Hello Wesley Wyndam Pryce's office, can I take a message?" she said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Is Wesley there?' Fred stammered. As more shooting pain resided in her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, he's in a meeting but shall be back any minute. Would you like to leave a message?" she asked. Fred did not answer right away.  
  
"No, can you get him pleas-ahh" she said.  
  
"Umm, hold on, let me see what I can do" the secretary said as she out Fred on hold and ran down the hall, she saw Wesley exiting the meeting. She ran towards him calling his name.  
  
"Mr. Pryce" she called as Wesley looked up at her. "Some one is on line one, they said they needed to talk to you. It seemed urgent," she said. Wesley raced to the phone.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"They didn't say. It's a women and she broke into a scream at the end of -" she began.  
  
"Fred" he replied picking up the phone. "Fred, Fred are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Wesley, I need the aspirin," she said.  
  
"A vision?" what happened he asked.  
  
"I . . I was typing and it hi-hit me so suddenly, please hurry," she pleaded. There was so much information to remember. She tried to write it down the best she could. Her hand was shaking and he eyesight was blurry. Wesley quickly hung up and ran to her office. He burst in to find Fred with her head down, cheek on the table, facing the door.  
  
"Fred, what did you see?" he asked rushing over to her.  
  
"On the paper" she whispered. He picked up the paper. It read: Beast, big, scaly. Fighting Angel. Restore balance between good and evil. Angel must fight, and choose between good or evil. Then Angel glowed with light when it died.  
  
"Okay, where?" he asked.  
  
"Turn it over," she whispered again. It said: West boulevard near an abandon office building.  
  
"Okay, I'll call Angel. Are you okay?" he asked handing her aspirin. She took and from him, sipped her coffee and downed the drugs. She nodded and then put her head back down. He stood next to her and called Angel.  
  
"Angel, It's Wesley" he replied. "Fred's had another vision, this one you'll want to learn more about" he said as he hung up. He placed the pone back on the receiver and rubbed Fred's back in circles with his hand. She closed her eyes and moaned as he relieved some tension from her. Wesley looked at the paper again and grew suspicious with worry, he reread the line, "Angel must fight, and choose between good or evil."  
  
To Be continued Please Read and Review 


	4. Chapter 4: Prepare to Fight

A New Life chapter 4  
  
After Wesley let Fred rest a bit on his couch in his office, he talked with Angel.  
  
"Angel, Fred said she saw you, fighting something big and bad. But I think this demon is pivotal in the battle between good and evil" Wesley said.  
  
"How do you know?" Angel asked, curious.  
  
"She said you had to choose between good and evil. I think this demon will try to corrupt you. Make you join his side. You can't let it." Wesley explained.  
  
"Wesley, of course I won't" he said.  
  
"Angel, this demon seems very powerful and very persuasive. One thing might make you change your mind," he warned.  
  
"Wes, don't worry about it. Get Gunn so we can figure out a plan. And start some research on this demon" he said as he headed to his office.  
  
Wesley turned to face Fred and sighed. He needed more information from her, but not now. Now she needed to rest. He did what he could with the information he had. Before he began he decided to call Gunn.  
  
"Hello, is Mr. Gunn there?" Wesley asked as the receptionist picked up the phone. "This is Wesley Wyndam - Pyrce," he answered. "Hello, Gunn? I need to see you; it's about Angel, and Fred's vision. Thanks bye" he said as he hung up. Gunn arrived at Wesley's office within a few minutes.  
  
"What's up?" Gunn asked as he entered the office.  
  
"Well, Fred had a vision about Angel. He was fighting demon and this battle would restore balance between good and evil. I thin Angel must choose and I also think this is a pivotal fight for Angel," Wesley explained.  
  
"I get that," he said. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.  
  
"I need to get ready. I think Angel's going to need help. If you could get any weapons you can get your hands on that'd be great," he said.  
  
"Alright. I know where I can get some good stuff, just give me a day," he said.  
  
"Okay, but Gunn, we have to be ready" Wesley said.  
  
"I know," he answered before he exited Wesley's office.  
  
Wesley sat for hours at his desk, thinking, planning, and researching. He knew he needed a good plan and fast if there was any hope that they'd defeat this thing. He was waiting for Fred to wake up as well, so he could get more answers out of her but he knew she needed a rest. They all did. As Wesley was finishing up some things, he saw that Fred was starting to wake up. She sat up and looked around. She spotted Wesley and smiled. Her smile always seemed to warm his heart. He smiled back and stood to approach her.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Okay" she replied yawning. "Still tired, but my headache is getting better" she said as she stood up. "What have you been up to lately?" she asked him.  
  
"I've been trying to find out more about this demon in your vision and I sent Gunn to get weapons and Angel is trying to help with the plan to defeat it. I think it will take a lot to kill this thing, I just wish I could figure out what it was" he explained.  
  
"Well, my visions didn't show a great visual on the demon but mostly on Angel," she replied.  
  
"Well, once I figure out what this demon is, I can formulate a real plan and I'm sure Angel will agree. He'll probably need our help in this battle," Wesley said. "But I just don't want you to get hurt" he said.  
  
"I can take care of myself" she said matter of factly.  
  
"I know you can, but you've been hurt before and with the visions now" he began.  
  
"I know, it did hurt before. It really, really, hur-" she began as another brain splitting vision hit her. She grabbed for her head as Wesley caught her and sat her on the couch.  
  
"Shhh, easy" he said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Okay, it's like dejavu visions. Angel was fighting that demon thing. It was tall, and scaly. It had 2 eyes one head, slime, and it was talking to him as well. I couldn't catch any of it. I think its some kind of warrior demon that fights champions for a living," she said as Wesley wrote everything down.  
  
"Okay, I will start searching are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine go" she said. Wesley kissed her on the forehead and left. He headed to a local bookstore that he knew would help him more with how to kill the demon.  
  
As Wesley entered the store, he noticed the man behind the counter. He was kind of tall and scrawny. He had weird thick glasses that made his eyes look bigger than they actually were. Wesley headed to the counter to ask him about his mystical and myth legend books.  
  
"Hello" Wesley greeted politely. The man just stared at him. "Right, would you happen to have a book on warrior demons?" he asked.  
  
"This way" the man said plainly as he walk to the back of the store. Wesley followed, not too closely because of the stench that was permeating off the man.  
  
"This section should have what you're looking for" the man said pointing to a shelf stacked with several thick books all old and very authentic. Wesley searched for one in particular and pulled it out. He skimmed through it and found the demon he thought Fred was talking about. He closed it and headed to the front counter. He bought the book and exited heading back to his office. He quickly set to work. He read passage after passage and looked in several other books he own that referred to a "warrior demon" or a "Loklar demon" sent to seek out champions all over the world and challenge them to a duel resulting, if the demon wins, in a world were they rule and other species that once dominated the dimension are insignificant. Wesley was worried by several passages that claimed the same thing. He reread and cross referenced the passages hundred times and knew he had to tell Angel. Wesley held a meeting with everyone in his office.  
  
"I need to inform you all that this demon we are going to fight, fights champions all the time, for a living. It was made to find warriors all over the universe and challenge them for a chance to rule their world. This demon is now coming to L.A to fight the one and only Angel. We need to stick together. Use out heads, be careful and fight well. This is not going to be easy and we need to win." Wesley finished.  
  
"How do we kill it?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm not too sure on that yet, but I know we can do it" he said. "I need everyone's help though" Wesley finished the "meeting" and everyone parted to do something to help. Angel patrolled that night, just to clear his mind. He needed a walk. As he headed back towards the office he could sense something was not right.  
  
"Angel" a voice called from behind him. He turned ready to fight. He turned around and saw the demon. He was bigger than Angel thought and a lot uglier. "We must fight" he challenged him.  
  
"Its not time yet" Angel said.  
  
"Of course it is" the demon retorted.  
  
"My friends are preparing to kick your ass" Angel replied.  
  
"Ahaha" he laughed. "Your "friends", they're not your friends. And you think those stupid humans can defeat me?" he laughed.  
  
"They can and will" Angel said getting angry.  
  
"I don't think so, not if I kill them first" he said viciously as he disappeared. Angel blinked and turned around not finding him anywhere. He ran back to the to tell the others and make sure they were okay. He raced to Wesley's office. No one was there. He panicked.  
  
Wesley entered his apartment and carried Fred to bed. He then got back to work. He figured out how to kill the demon when the phone rang. He went to pick it up but there was a knock at the door. "My luck" he said as he went to the door. He opened it and demon stood there. He picked him up by the throat and threw him into the apartment.  
  
"Wesley, Its angel. The demon is after you, get out of there now!" Angel said, as he left a message. The demon smashed the phone into a wall and tended back to Wesley. Wesley stood up, uneasily, and approached him. He took out a knife form his back pocket and tried to stab him. He laughed and broke the knife in half and discarded it. Wesley eyes went wide. The demon threw him through the door and headed to the bedroom.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley called from the hall as he got up trying to worn her. The demon entered the bedroom and saw Fred's sleeping form. As Wesley walked back into his apartment Gunn arrived.  
  
"Hey, Angel called me to get here fast" Gunn explained as he helped Wesley stand.  
  
"He's in the bedroom, Fred's in there," Wesley said almost in tears.  
  
"Its okay" Gunn said as he raised his sword and headed for the bedroom.  
  
Then Wesley fished threw a trunk of weapons. He followed Gunn into the room. The demon turned suddenly and kicked Gunn to the floor. Wesley helped him up and was about to approach the bed. Fred began to stir. The demon laid his hand on her and burned a mark into her arm. Fred woke and saw the demon standing over her and screamed. She tried to get up, but the demon smacked her down. Wesley jumped on the demon's back and the demon charged backwards into a wall, making Wesley fall off his back. Fred was standing now and smashed a lamped over the demons head, and he shook off the glass and grabbed her.  
  
"You will suffer" he whispered then tossed her across the room. Gunn charged at the demon again but was knocked to the ground once again. Wesley helped him up as the demon left. Then he raced to Fred. She was not moving.  
  
"Get a cold cloth," he yelled to Gunn. Gunn ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, soaking it in cold water. He handed it to Wesley. "Thanks" he said taking it and placing it over the burn mark on Fred's arm. "He'll attack again," he said.  
  
"I know, but next time it might be Angel or some one else and he might win" Gunn said. Wesley looked at him and then back down to Fred. He handed Gunn the cloth and scooped up Fred and placed her back on the bed. He studied the mark left on her arm and sketched it.  
  
"Can you call Angel and tell him the demon attacked but we're all fine and I need to meet him at the office" he said as he got a first aid kit. Gunn nodded and headed for the phone. Then they called Lorne to watch over Fred.  
  
"Hey" Lorne greeted as he entered the apartment. "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"In the bedroom" Gunn answered. He entered to see Fred unconscious on the bed and Wesley sitting next to her. He put his hand on Wesley's shoulder. He looked up at his demon friend.  
  
"She's just so still, and I don't even know what the demon did to her" he said.  
  
"She'll be okay" Lorne reassured him. The he noticed a mark on her hand. "Hey, I recognize that mark" he said. Wesley looked at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Sad to say it's a spell. She won't wake up, unless you get that off her" he said.  
  
"Oh great. I'm sure that means a counter spell then" he said.  
  
"Yea, but I think I can help. Go see Angel and I will see what I can do" Lorne said as Wesley got up and headed to the office with Gunn.  
  
"Call me if there is any change" he ordered. Lorne nodded and sat next to Fred.  
  
Wesley drove in silence to the office. Gunn knew he was angry and worried and didn't know exactly how to fight this thing. Gunn wasn't going to push and anger him even more.  
  
While Wesley talked to Angel and tried to explain he figured out how to kill this thing, but it will take magic and a lot of work, Lorne was researching to help Fred. He pulled out some spell books Wesley had.  
  
"Oh my God" Lorne said as he read the passage about the demons mark. Then he quickly called Angel. "Angel, get Wesley, I think I Know how to help Fred," he said. Wesley came on the phone.  
  
"Lorne?" Wesley said.  
  
"Wes, Fred will wake up, but I need to do a spell. He bound her and now he controls what she does. If he hurts her, we can't stop it as long as she has that mark. He could hurt her without even being in the same room" he explained.  
  
"What do you need to do the spell" he asked swallowing hard.  
  
"I need the demons heart" he said. Wesley closed his eyes and bowed his head then he looked up again, tears close to spilling. "Alright we'll get it. Look over her" he said hanging up. He turned to Angel and Gunn.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked.  
  
"We need the demons heart to save Fred" he said.  
  
"Okay, well know how to kill it so-" Gunn began but Wesley shook his head.  
  
" We know how to magically kill it without touching it. The spell will just paralyze him and then he will vanish. We need to find a way to cut him, to get his heart" Wesley explained.  
  
"Okay, we can cut it" Gunn said.  
  
"We need its slime and we might be able to make a weapon that can permeate through its skin. If we put a spell on a dagger that will cut through it, we have a chance" he said.  
  
"Alright, I'll get some" Angel said heading out.  
  
"Angel, wait" Wesley said. "If you use this powder, it will numb him and he wont be bale to move so you can get slime" he said.  
  
"Where is the . . . slime" Angel said grimacing.  
  
"In his mouth" Wesley said.  
  
"Of course" Angel said picking sword, putting the powder in his pocket and leaving. He knew the demon would eventually find him.  
  
"Thought your friends were helping you?" it asked as it approached Angel.  
  
"Oh, well not this time" he said.  
  
"Well, you're down to three now and there will be no next time" he laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet" he said as he threw powder in his face. He coughed and fell to the ground. "Easy enough" Angel said as he approached it and swiped a cloth into its mouth, then put it in a plastic bag. He headed to the office as the demon disappeared again.  
  
"Got it" Angel said as he entered Wesley's office. Gunn and Wesley looked discouraged. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Fred's getting worse. After you saw the demon, he hurt her" Gunn explained as Wesley stared down to the floor.  
  
"Wes, it's the only way" Angel said.  
  
"I know, I just want to kill the bastard and be down with it" he said standing and rounding the desk. "You have it" he asked as he put his hand out. Angel handed him the bag. Wesley went back around his desk and sat, he took out a dagger and a spell book. "Will you each light a candle?" he asked handing Gunn two candles and a box of matches. They did so and placed them on the desk. Wesley took the slime and put it in a bowl, then added some other ingredients and blended them together. He said some incantation and poured the powder over the dagger. It glowed a purple light and then it faded.  
  
"All done?" Gunn asked. Wesley nodded.  
  
"Yes, it was supposed to turn purple" he said.  
  
"Tonight we must fight. Even though our weapons do not harm the demon the way your dagger does, we can slow him down enough for you to kill him and cut out his heart" he said to Angel. "Be sure to cut off his head and cut out his heart. If you knock him and cut out the heart, he will still be alive" he said. Angel nodded.  
  
"Let's go" Gunn said picking up an axe and flamethrower.  
  
They headed out into the streets of L.A to fight and hopefully kill the demon.  
  
To be continued. Read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Rewarded

A New Life Chapter 5  
  
Angel, Wesley and Gunn, headed out onto the streets to find the demon. Wesley only feared that they wouldn't get the heart but that they would kill it. Angel lead Wes and Gunn to the last spot he encountered the demon.  
  
"He'll find me," Angel said. "He'll want to fight," he explained.  
  
"So, you have "back up" this time" the demon said from behind them. They turned to see it. Wesley was surprised at how ugly it was.  
  
"Yes, and we plan to kill you, so can we just fight and get it over with" Angel threatened.  
  
"Haha, you think you're going to kill me?" the demon questioned. "I will eviscerate your friends before they can even touch me" he warned.  
  
"I don't' think so" Angel said holding up his dagger and charging into the demon. It wailed in pain and stepped back as Angel withdrew his dagger from its gut. Gunn fired at the demon with the flamethrower and it roared and backed away. The demon grunted and charged at the group. Wesley tried to stab it with his sword to slow it down, but he only tossed Wesley aside like a scrap piece of paper, and charged for Angel. Wesley immediately stood and headed over to where Gunn was standing. Then as Gunn fired at it again, Angel charged with his dagger. The fire blinded the demon and Angel approached from the back, stabbing it unexpectedly. It howled in pain again.  
  
"If you want your little friend to live, I would back off," he warned as he closed his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile as the guys were fighting, Lorne was preparing the spell and watching over Fred. A he finished setting it up, Fred began to toss. Thinking she was going to wake up, Lorne rushed over to her.  
  
"Fred" he called. She just moaned, and then screamed as cuts formed on her body. "Oh, God" Lorne said he looked at her. Then she stopped and lay still again. Lorne hurried to get the first aid kit. As he began healing Fred, he grabbed the phone to call Angel.  
  
"No, they're probably fighting now. This will just have to wait," he said as he hung up the phone and minded back to Fred.  
  
"There all done" the demon said as he opened his eyes. He began to laugh and Angel threw the dagger at its head. It groaned in pain and fell to its knees. Angel pulled out the dagger and continued to stab it. It finally fell to the ground. Angel cut at it to get to its heart and then pulled it out.  
  
"This job is just too gross" Angel said as he placed the heart in a bag Wesley held open. Then Angel finished him off and chopped of its head.  
  
"That's for laughing at me," Angel said as he backed up and the demon evaporated.  
  
"Let's go," Gunn said as they headed to Angel's car. Wesley sped to his apartment. When they arrived they all got out and raced to Fred.  
  
"Lorne" Wesley called as he entered the bedroom. He went over to Fred.  
  
"Hey, she's getting worse, you have the heart" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Wesley said holding it up.  
  
"Great" Lorne said as he took it squeezed some of the blood into a bowl and poured some other mystical ingredients in the bowl as well. He began an incantation and light glowed from the bowl and hovered over Fred. Lorne sat Fred up and poured the liquid into her throat. Fred began to cough and finally opened her eyes. She looked around dazed and a little confused. She saw Lorne holding her and her friends surrounding her. "Fred?" Lorne called. She turned to him and he placed the bowl on the side table. She smiled a little at him and then gave him a hug. He embraced her smiling. Then Wesley rounded the bed as Lorne stood and backed away. Wesley sat next to her.  
  
"Wesley" she said as she grabbed hi and hugged him tightly tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes as they cascading down her face. She pulled away and smiled. Wesley wiped away a few tears and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I was so scared" Wesley said staring into her eyes and caressing her cheek.  
  
"Me too" she whispered as she hugged him again. Then she pulled back suddenly. "Did you kill it? Are you okay?" she asked. Wesley smiled. She always asked about him, even after she'd been hurt or attacked.  
  
"Of course" he said smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"Good" she said. She looked to Angel. "So I take it you chose right then" she said smiling.  
  
"I guess so" Angel replied.  
  
"So you got your reward then" Fred asked. They all looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Angel's reward. He chose the right side, so he should be rewarded" she finished.  
  
"Ha, it doesn't always work that way" Angel said laughing a bit.  
  
"No, I saw it in my vision" she said.  
  
"You did?" Angel asked. "What happened to me?" he asked approaching the bed.  
  
Fred closed her eyes trying to go back and remember the vision. They could see her eyes moving under her eyes lids. Her forehead crinkled as she concentrated on the vision.  
  
"I see, Angel. He's standing over the demon. I'm presuming after he killed it" she began. Wesley looked up to Angel and Gunn then back to Fred. They all inched towards her bed. "Then the demon evaporated. Angel began to glow, but he's not ion the street. He's . . .in his room" she finished as she looked up. "This doesn't make sense," she said grabbing her head.  
  
"Well, maybe he'll be rewarded later" Wesley said.  
  
"No, it's going to happen soon" Fred replied.  
  
"You rest now, and I'll be back in a few minutes. Fred lay back down and cuddled under the covers. Wesley led every one out of her room.  
  
"Angel, I think she's right, but I'm not sure when you're supposed to receive this 'reward'" Wesley said.  
  
"Well, her vision is choppy, but what visions aren't", Angel said.  
  
"Well, I suggest we all get some rest and figure it out in the morning" Wesley said.  
  
"I second that" Lorne said as he grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
"Well, I should be heading home too" Gunn said. "See you all tomorrow" he said leaving.  
  
"I'll go off too, but meet me in my office first thing in the morning" Angel said. Wesley nodded as he exited and he closed the door. He turned to head back to the bedroom. He gazed at Fred form the frame of the door. He smile at her, thanking God she was okay. Then he walked over and crawled into bed as well, kicking off his shoes and he nestled close to Fred. She moaned and cuddled up close to him as well. She son fell into deep sleep and Wesley just watched her. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was still shaken from the events of that night and of what could have happened to Fred. He closed his eyes trying not to think about it, but all he could see was the demon hurting Fred. He opened his eyes again and glanced down at Fred. Her forehead was crinkled as if in pain. He wanted to smooth out the lines and fears in her mind. He caressed her cheek and she began to stir. He had to intention of waking her up, but realized he did. She yawned and looked up into his deep blue eyes. She smiled but noticed fear in his eyes, like he was scared even though everything was over. She knew her vision would worry him for a long time, until he got used to them. She sat up a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked tenderly. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I just can't sleep." He said looking down. She lifted his chin with her hand.  
  
"Wesley. I know something wrong" she said.  
  
"I just can't get past that the demon have hurt you very badly, even killed you" he said nervously.  
  
"But I'm fine and you, Gunn and Angel killed it" she said trying to reduce his worry.  
  
"I know, but if anything every happened to you, I don't know what I'd do" he said.  
  
"Well, let's not dwell on it okay?" she said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Alright, but then there's Angel's reward which I don't know what it is or when" he said.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to bed, worry about it in the morning" she said laying back down, resting her head on his chest. He smiled at her. She always knew how to make him feel better. He finally was able to sleep after about an hour of trying to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, his alarm clock buzzed at him to wake up. Before he could hit it, it stopped. He looked over and Fred had hit it and then rolled over to go back to sleep. He smiled and rolled over to wrap his arms around her. She smiled and turned to snuggled into his side.  
  
"Fred?" he said gently. She whimpered. "We have to get up" he said. She opedn her eyes and began to sit up.  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked, a slight whine in her voice.  
  
"You are head of your department" he said smiling. "So I would go in for a little lwhile at least" he said.  
  
"Alright" she said pulling off the covers and getting up.  
  
They arrived at the office a little after nine o'clock and headed to Angel's office.  
  
"Hey guys" Angel greeted as they entered. "How are you doing Fred?" he asked rounding his desk and sitting on the edge.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine and thank you for killing that thing" she said sitting in a chair. Angel smiled at her then looked up to Wesley.  
  
"So, have nay idea about this reward?" Angel asked.  
  
" I don't know. I think we'll have to wait and see what happens" Wesley said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later in the day" he said standing.  
  
"Right, I'm going to look into it and try to find out what I can" Wesley said. Fred stood and opened the door as she exited followed by Wesley.  
  
"Wes" Fred began.  
  
"Yes" Wesley replied as he closed the door and walked up to her.  
  
"I was wondering, can I come to your office today" she asked.  
  
"Of course" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't you have a meeting today though at eleven?" Wesley asked. Fred suddenly stopped and slapped her head. "What, vision?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No, I have to go get my presentation ready" she said. "I have to go to my office" she said as she kissed him goodbye and ran to her office.  
  
Fred hurried around her office trying to get everything ready for the meeting. She had less than two hours and totally forgot about because of everything that had happened in the last couple of days.  
  
As Fred was finishing up, she hit print on her computer. She heard printer turn on and begin processing. She was glad she finished in time with a few minutes to spare. She stood to get the papers and walked over to the printer. As she picked up her report, dizziness and pain washed over her entire body. She dropped the papers and grabbed her head. Stumbling into her desk she fell to the floor. She screamed in agony as she thrashed on the floor. Flashes of Angel and the rest of the group passed through her mind. When they finally stopped, she passed out on the floor, from the pain.  
  
In conference room 214, men in white coats were sitting in chairs around a large oval shaped table. One man at the head of the table looked to his watch.  
  
"Well, I guess Miss Burkle won't be joining us today" Mr. Fortman said. Some men put their heads down and others nodded in agreement. "So, meeting dismissed, I'll talk to Miss Burkle about her absence later" he said as he stood, collected his materials and exited. The other men followed out also and proceed to what they were doing before. As Mr. Fortman was walking down the hall, Wesley spotted him.  
  
"Mr. Fortman" Wesley called.  
  
"Hello, Mr Wyndam Pryce" he greeted extending his hand. Wesley accepted it and shook his hand.  
  
"The meeting is over?" Wesley asked glancing at his watch. "it's only 11:25" he informed him.  
  
"I know, Miss Burkle never showed and I have other appointments I must attend" he said. "Good, to see you again" he said as he passed him. Wesley was surprised to hear Fred didn't show up. He proceeded to his office to call Fred. Even if she forgot this morning she would be on time or be there within 10 minutes. He entered his office and dialed her extension. It rang several times, no answer, so he hung up. He ran his hand through his hair. He figured she went to the conference room to find out no one was there and was heading back now.  
  
Mean while, Fred was still unconscious on the floor of her office. Fred began to wake up with a throbbing headache. She began to open her eyes and realized that was not going to happen. She laid back down and grabbed her head as she began to cry and whimper softly. She figured it was way past eleven but wasn't too concerned with the time. She closed her eyes for a few minutes when she heard the phone ring. The ring made her headache worse. She cover her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tight. It finally stopped and she took away her hands. She tried opening her eyes again. She pushed the pain aside and glanced around. She noticed a few papers on the floor. She tried rolling onto her back, but moaned as her body protested the movement. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She just wanted to tell them to go away, but then she heard a familiar voice. She tried to tell Wesley to come in, but couldn't speak loud enough.  
  
Wesley headed to fred's office after calling a again and receiving no answer. He knocked and there was no answer he tried the handle but it was locked.  
  
Fred realized when Wesley didn't come in that the door was locked. She was going to get up to open the door but as she sat up, she fell to the floor again. Raising her head didn't help. She started to cry again.  
  
Wesley slammed into the door, trying to break in down, or at least get in.  
  
Fred flailed on the ground, as pain emerged in her head again. She couldn't understand why this vision was so bad, but all she knew was she wanted the pain to end. Wesley paused for a second and could hear Fred weeping softly. He knew something was definitely wrong and he need to get her. He finally kicked down the door. He rushed in to see Fred on the floor. He knelt next to her trying to compose her. She kept shaking on the ground. She looked up with tears spilling over.  
  
"Wesley" she whispered. He had a look of terror on his face and he cradled Fred in his arms. She fell into his lap and held onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and tired to hush her.  
  
"Shh" he kept saying trying to calm her down.  
  
"I . . saw Angel, he was . . .umm" she began.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry about it right now" he said. Wesley waited until Fred calmed down and then he picked her up and placed her in a chair. She began to doze off. Wesley called Angel to tell him what happened.  
  
"Hello, Angel? Yea. They've gotten worse. She just have a vision, I think. I found her on the floor, moaning. She missed her meeting. Right. Okay see you in a few minutes" Wesley hung up the phone and minded back to Fred. When Angel; arrived a few minutes later, Fred began to wake up. "Fred?" Wesley said gently as he and Angel approached her.  
  
She looked up at them and put her hand to her head.  
  
"Do you remember what you saw?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yea, um . . I saw you, and Wesley. You were glowing. Something was happening to you. But I don't think it was bad" she explained.  
  
"Glowing?" Angel questioned. Fred nodded her head and then laid back down.  
  
"Angel. Let her rest now, the after effects of her visions are getting worse" Wesley explained. Angel began to head for the door. Wesley followed him out.  
  
"obviously this vision is very important and the powers want us to know how important it is" Wesley said.  
  
"Yea, well, I don't think you guys can doing much of anything for me right now, but call if Fred remembers anything else" Angel said as he left and proceeded to his office. Wesley knew Angel was discouraged, but he needed to figure out what was going to happen to him and when. Wesley entered his office again. He knew Fred had a tough day already. He decided to take her home even though it was early. He lifted Fred from the chair and started for the car. He drove her home and let her sleep.  
  
Angel knew there was nothing else he could do at the office. He was tired anyway and worried so that didn't help. He decided to head home as well. He gatherd his things and left for the Hyperion. He kept the hotel, for a place to live and incase Wolfram and Hart didn't work out. He slowly dragged himself to his room. He plopped down on his bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night Angel woke. He sat up with as a pain washed over him. He stood but then fell to his knees.  
  
"Oh, God, no" he said closing his eyes. "I didn't do anything" he screamed as he doubled over. He reached for his phone and dialed Wesley's number.  
  
Wesley woke to the phone ringing. He rolled over and answered it.  
  
"Hello" he mumbled. "Angel?" he said as he sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up more and turning on the lamp next to him. "Yes, I'll be right there" he said. He turned over to see Fred sitting up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked a little dazed.  
  
"Angel needs to see me" he aid getting up. "Something happening to him.  
  
"Oh, should I come?" she asked.  
  
"If you'd like" he said pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Fred stood pulled on a sweatshirt and slip on shoes. They headed out. Fred almost fell asleep on the drive there was reluctantly stayed awake. Wesley pulled up in front of the Hyperion and he and Fred rushed in. "Angel" he called, heading to his room.  
  
"I'm in here" Angel said from his room. Wesley went in to see his on the floor. "What's happening to me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe-" Wesley began as light came off of Angel. Angel looked up to the ceiling he began to rise. Fred and Wesley stood and watched in awe. Then he dropped to the ground with a thud. Wesley knelt next to his friend. Angel looked up at him.  
  
"I feel, warm" he said. Color came to his face. Angel put his hand to his chest. "I feel a heart beat, I . . " he began as he smiled.  
  
"Angel, do you think you're" Wesley began.  
  
"I . . .am. And I'm hungry, but this feels so . . .so . . .cool" he said smiling more.  
  
"Well, this is exciting, but how can we be sure it will las-" he began but Angel cut him off.  
  
"Uh-oh" he said.  
  
"What?" Wesley asked.  
  
"The last time this happened I had to give it up to help people" he said.  
  
"But. . .last time?" Fred questioned.  
  
"He became human before by the power of a demon's blood, but then asled to be changed back" Wesley explained.  
  
"I won't be able to help people" Angel said. Then he stood. He looked around for something heavy. He spotted a chest full of heavy weapons and books in the corner. He walked over and lifted it up no problem. "Why do I still have my strength?" he asked. Wesley was about to say his theory when Fred spoke.  
  
"It's art of your reward" she said, her eyes closed. "The powers made you human, but you remain with vampire strength and senses so you can help more people" she said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"How did you. . . ?" Wesley asked turning to her.  
  
"I'm physic, remember. And I think it was part of the vision" she said.  
  
"This is great" Wesley said.  
  
"Great, this is awesome" Angel said. "I'm human and I can still help people" he said smiling.  
  
"Well, of course the powers wouldn't let you lose connection with them and give me a break with the visions" she said. Angel felt bad, that Fred would still receive painful visions but he couldn't stop smiling. Fred had to smile too, she'd never seen him so happy.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Wesley asked.  
  
Angel looked up at Wesley and just gave a small smile, answering his question. They would go out and fight the fight and save people in need of their help.  
  
The End  
  
My future fan fictions, will still be a vampire. This was just an idea I had. The next fan fiction, will probably pertain to season 5. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
